I Do or I Don't
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: That one stolen night leaves unexpected consequences behind and Harry is forced to decide whether he should confess or not. He should have never given in, but it is too late for regrets now. All he can do now is deal with it. Easier said than done, though, considering the circumstances. Implied mature content; slash; MPreg; mentioned cheating; some angst and drama
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Time for a new story. This one will be relatively short. It will have four chapters in total and each chapter will have a bit more than 4 000 words in total.**

 **Warnings: MPreg, implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile for more information), slash, cheating, flashbacks, some foul language, some angst, some drama, set after Hogwarts, but doesn't follow the epilogue - well, not completely anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: purpledragon6**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Merlin, he hated the scent that clung to hospitals. One would think that with an unlimited amount of magic available, at least one wizard or witch would have come up with a charm to make certain that hospitals didn't smell so badly. He wouldn't say they smelt of death, but it came pretty damn close to it.

The paper underneath his arse crinkled loudly when he shifted on the table and even though it was a minor thing, it grated on his nerves. He would have returned to his seat in front of the Healer's desk, but the Healer had insisted he needed to stay seated on the table.

' _What does he think is going to happen? That I fall flat on my face and sue the Healer?_ ' he thought annoyed and scowled faintly at the pristine white floor.

The low buzzing sound of traffic outside made its way through the heavy wards around Saint Mungos together with the occasional howl of the icy wind. So far January had been filled with nothing but snow and rain, causing the hospitals to be overrun by patients with broken bones or illnesses like the flu and pneumonia. Several of Harry's co-workers in the Auror department had to stay at home as well in order for them not to get anyone else sick. Luckily for the remaining Aurors, the criminals seemingly had their own problems with the rough weather; the Aurors barely got any serious cases and therefore didn't risk to get overworked despite the missing presence of a good chunk of the Auror department.

Harry had searched out a Healer for a consultation after a lot of nagging from both Ron and Hermione, but his symptoms weren't even close to the illnesses doing their rounds in the community now.

Instead of coughing up his lungs and a raging fever, he had to deal with sudden bouts of nausea popping up every day, forcing him to drop whatever he was doing at that moment so that he could seek out a sink or a toilet. Instead of a pounding headache, he had to deal with his magic behaving erratically several times without any warning at all.

If it wasn't becoming this disconcerting, he would never have stepped foot in this place, but alas, after being threatened by a particular blond bastard, he had begrudgingly sought out a Healer. He had received an appointment immediately and as soon as he had entered the room, the Healer had been all over him, fussing and generally grating on his nerves. After receiving a list of Harry's symptoms, the man – a thirty year old with mouse brown hair and dull, blue eyes – had taken some of his blood and brought it to a lab to examine it, insisting it wouldn't take long.

' _Not long, my arse_ ,' Harry thought with a heavier scowl and his hands clenched around the edge of the table. Nearly one hour had gone by since he had had to offer his arm to have his blood drawn and he was slowly reaching his boiling point.

If he didn't know his blond nemesis would hound him about his results, he would have marched out of the building by now already.

' _Maybe I should just remain in the bathroom,' Harry thought miserably and lifted his head up with a choked gasp. The inside of his mouth tasted sour and his throat burned thanks to the bile having forced its way through it just a couple of minutes before._

 _He managed to pull the lever down so that the toilet would flush – after dropping the lid with a loud 'Bang!' which reverberated through the room, aggravating his pounding headache – and slumped back weakly against the wall, glaring disdainfully at his trembling hands._

 _He should get up, leave the bathroom after rinsing his mouth and try to find something to eat, but the cold tiles felt good against his sweaty skin and he didn't have the energy to get up. Yeah, staying here for an indefinite period of time sounded lovely actually. Too bad the actual owner of the bathroom didn't agree with his sentiment._

 _The door soundlessly opened and Harry raised his head slowly, looking straight into thoughtful, grey eyes. He groaned and let his head fall back against the wall with a soft 'thud'. "Go away," he muttered in a raspy voice, wincing when his throat protested._

 _Draco snorted and entered the spacious bathroom completely. He made his way to the large sink – seriously, why on earth did the sink have to be so big? It wasn't a bath, for Merlin's sake! – and grabbed a glass from the cabinet hanging next to it, filling it with cold water from the tap._

" _What? No house elf to bring water, which was specially imported from the Alps?" the dark haired wizard muttered sarcastically._

" _The house elves are currently busy with helping Astoria decide just how much flowers can decorate the garden before it becomes too much," Draco retorted in a bored voice. His eyes glinted oddly when he bent down in front of Harry, extending the hand with the glass in it. "If you insist, though, I can ask them to bring you a glass of water from the Alps. It's far more superior than the water I'm giving you now."_

 _Harry didn't know whether the blond was serious or not and he didn't want to wait to find out either. Knowing the infuriating blond, he would actually order a house elf to do something as ridiculous as go to the mountains to get some water. With a grunt, Harry accepted the glass of water and sipped from it carefully, allowing the cold liquid to soothe his burning throat._

" _Thanks," he muttered, casting his eyes at his lap._

 _Draco hummed thoughtfully and his robes rustled softly when he adjusted himself until he ended up leaning against the bathtub._

 _Harry blinked at seeing the Pureblood so casually sitting on the floor; despite the house elves obsessively cleaning every nook and cranny in the manor until everything shone, Draco thought it was unbecoming to sit down on the floor._

" _Looks like your food poisoning is lasting incredibly long," Draco remarked casually, glancing sideways at him._

 _Harry's hand around the tall glass clenched tighter and he breathed out slowly. While he hadn't been able to keep his bouts of nausea a secret from Ron and Hermione – they had discovered him throwing up a week after it had started – it had taken Draco a month to encounter him throwing up in the sink in his own house. At that time, he had been able to convince the blond wizard that he was merely suffering from food poisoning and that he would be fine soon. Of course with his shitty luck, he had to throw up several times with Draco in the near vicinity. He just couldn't catch a break._

" _Potter, stop being such a stubborn arse and just visit a Healer for Merlin's sake," Draco snapped annoyed, scowling at him._

 _Harry returned the scowl tenfold. "I'm not going to visit a Healer," he said stubbornly. "I'll be fine."_

" _Yes, that's what you said last week. And the week before that. And the week before," Draco retorted sarcastically and turned his head to face him completely. "Look, I understand that you're not fond of hospitals, but really, throwing up this often isn't normal, Potter. Do you seriously want to get dehydrated? What are you going to do when you're facing a criminal and you have to throw up then?" A contemplative look slid over his face. "Then again, I suppose you could always try to use your vomit as some sort of disgusting attack. Who knows? Maybe the criminal has a phobia of seeing people vomit and that will make him faint."_

" _Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled, putting down the glass with more force than was necessary. "It's not your damn business, so stuff it!"_

 _He instantly grew wary when he noticed the odd glimmer in stone grey eyes._

" _Potter, if you don't visit a Healer this week and get yourself examined, I will lock you up in one room with my mother and tell her that you ruined your robes for the wedding," Draco stated calmly and leaned forwards, looking like a predator who was about to pounce on his victim. Essentially that was what they were at this moment. "Not only that, but I will inform her that you haven't been taking care of yourself. Remember what happened during the time you came down with a cold? Now imagine that, but at least a hundred times worse." His sharp grin rivalled that of a bloodthirsty shark._

 _Harry stared transfixed at him, wondering whether he had heard him correctly. "Are you threatening me?" he asked incredulously._

 _Draco shrugged and casually drew back, twirling his wand between his fingers. "No, I'm just warning you of what will happen if you don't use common sense for once."_

" _You complete bastard," Harry said faintly, but his mind was flashing back to the almost overwhelming care he had received from Narcissa Malfoy a few months prior when he had been down with a common cold. Before that fateful week, he had thought that only Molly could be overbearing – boy, had he been wrong!_

 _Draco hummed and stood up, brushing non-existing filth off of his robes. He looked down at Harry with a bright grin, belying the sadistic glint lurking in his eyes, "Your choice, Potter."_

 _Because Narcissa was a force to be reckoned with and he didn't feel up to the challenge of dealing with her when she was in full protective mother mode – call him a coward, but he preferred dealing with a deranged, bloodthirsty criminal than having Narcissa fuss over him – he had relented and had finally made an appointment with a Healer. He would get Draco back for this, though. He was already brooding on an idea for payback._

The door opened slowly with a drawn out creaking sound and the Healer entered the room, his eyes focused on the papers in his hand. A heavy frown marred his face. The door closed behind him and the man kept standing there, flipping back and forth between pages; a look of confusion displayed on his face. When the man hadn't looked up or said anything for at least five minutes, Harry cleared his throat meaningfully and had the sadistic pleasure to see the Healer jump up in fright.

"Oh yes! Sorry, Mister Potter," Healer Inbern apologized hastily and hurried back to his desk, placing the small stack of papers on top of several other ones.

"Can I get off of this table?" Harry inquired, a slight hint of annoyance ringing through his voice.

"Eh, yes, yes, you may," Inbern muttered and rubbed the back of his neck; his attention still focused on the papers.

Without wasting a second longer, Harry practically jumped off of the table and crossed the room to sit on the uncomfortable, plastic chair. One shouldn't expect comfortable chairs from such a large hospital, which received large donations every year, after all.

"I apologize for taking so long. The lab was busy with various other cases," Inbern explained and after casting a doubtful look at the parchment, he looked up at Harry.

"So, did you find something?" Harry asked, drumming his fingers softly against the arms of the chair. He just wanted to go home; he had enough of waiting in boring hospital rooms.

"Well, …" the Healer trailed off and shook his head. He scrutinized Harry carefully, which made the latter wiggle around uncomfortably. "The results are in, but just to be certain, I need to ask you a couple of questions."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and stopped drumming with his fingers. "All right."

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

"What? No, I'm not." Harry blinked confused, wondering what that particular question had to do with his results.

"Hm." The Healer looked uncomfortably. "Eh, my apologies for prying; I know this is a private matter, but it is important. In the last two months have you had sexual intercourse with a man?"

A heavy silence fell over the room like a blanket and Inbern grew visibly nervous.

"I'm really sorry, Mister Potter. I know it's a private matter, but it is necessary for …"

"Yes, two months ago," Harry abruptly cut him off and his fingers dug into the arms of the chair. He licked his lips; his mouth was inexplicably dry. "Why?"

"Ah, well, the test results show that you are currently expecting."

"Expecting what?" Harry asked weakly. His heart was starting to beat wildly.

Light blue eyes looked at him nervously and Inbern replied, "You're currently two months pregnant, Mister Potter."

A ringing sound filled his ears and something feeling suspiciously like bile threatened to climb up; his stomach churning and twisting itself in tight knots.

Today was his lucky day: instead of being nauseous once, he found himself clutching a small trash can to throw up his food for the second time that day while the Healer hovered awkwardly near him after assuring him several times that the test results were correct and that no, he wasn't joking.

Fuck, he was in deep shit now, wasn't he?

* * *

 _Throwing back the last bit of the bitter liquid in his tall glass, he put it down next to him on the windowsill and leaned back against the wall with a sigh, ignoring the house elf popping up next to him to retrieve the empty glass. He had been at the party for three hours already and he was bored out of his mind; how many people would take notice of him leaving?_

 _Looking around the large ballroom, he didn't think a lot of them would notice anything except maybe for the alcohol running out. Most guys were tipsy, if not completely wasted by now and the loud laughter and shouting of people enjoying themselves to the heavy beat of the music filled the large room. No voice in particular could be discerned; every noise just blended together until it created a buzz sound, as if a swarm of wasps were flying agitatedly through the room._

 _The sound of breaking glass was heard, together with the roar of laughter from three drunken men. They obviously had had enough already._

 _Harry snorted and looked up at the high ceiling, squinting to make out the various constellations painted on it. All right, so maybe he wasn't completely sober either, but at least he wasn't as far gone as Ron was, who needed help from an anonymous brown haired guy to stay upright. Hermione would have a fit when he returned to her._

 _Really, what was he doing here? He had no desire to be here, but he had had no reason to reject his invitation. Maybe Ginny was right and he liked torturing himself. Bitterly he stared down at his clenched hands, stuffing them down roughly in his pockets._

 _He should have refused; he could have taken up an extra shift today instead of wasting his time here, celebrating something that he didn't want to celebrate. Something that wouldn't be happening if he had had the balls to do something about it long ago._

 _Ah, but then again, there was no reassurance that he would have gotten what he wanted even if he had opened his mouth sooner. He should just be happy with what he had now. He already had more than he ever thought he would when he was still attending Hogwarts._

 _But he couldn't convince himself to stay either. Surely three hours were enough? He had shown his face, had given the present and had even tolerated the lap dance he had received from a busty caramel brown haired woman, while his mates had hollered and whooped._

 _Peeling himself off of the wall – grimacing at the feeling of sweat coating his back and making his shirt stick to his skin – he slipped past a rowdy bunch, ignoring their slurred requests to stay and have a drink with them and unsteadily made his way out of the room with the dim lights and the too warm air._

 _Outside, he braced his hand against the wall, slowly shaking his head. Fuck, he should have stopped after the third glass. His head felt light, a pleasant buzz filled his body, but at this moment he didn't appreciate the warmth brought on by the alcohol. He just wanted to return home and go to sleep; forgetting what exactly was being celebrated this evening. Hell, maybe he would even knock back some of that old whiskey that was stashed away in the old cupboards. Merlin knew he needed to forget everything at least for this evening._

" _And where do you think you're going?"_

 _Harry stiffened at the familiar voice piping up behind him, tinted with a slight slur. He slowly turned around – still with one hand braced against the rough wall – and nodded at the blond, who stood right in front of the door he had just closed behind him._

" _Home," Harry piped up and smiled awkwardly. "Have an early shift tomorrow, so I need to get up on time."_

" _Don't friends get priority?" Draco practically purred and glided closer; one of his own hands trailing along the wall – for support or just because?_

" _I've stayed for three hours and even gave you a present. Don't get greedy now, Malfoy," Harry retorted in a forced light tone. He jerked his head at the door. "Shouldn't you go back before they are asking where the star of the bachelor party is?"_

 _Draco cocked his head to the right thoughtfully and halted a few feet away from Harry. "They are too wasted by now to know who is going and who is staying," he said calmly, pushing back a strand of his hair behind his ear._

" _And yet you knew I was gone." Harry attempted a weak laugh, but it got stuck in his throat and his hand fell away from the wall._

 _An odd glint lightened up silver grey eyes. "I always know where you are, Potter," Draco murmured and took a step closer. "Your presence is hard to miss after all."_

" _Now you almost sound like a stalker," Harry pointed out pleasantly, but he started to feel uncomfortably warm underneath the scrutinizing gaze of the older man._

" _You would know that, right?" Draco snorted harshly and scowled._

 _Harry was thrown off balance by the sudden bitter tone in Draco's voice. "Eh, I suppose so," he muttered awkwardly and shuffled with his feet. Why was he still standing here? He should just turn around and leave._

" _I don't appreciate you sneaking out of my party, Harry," Draco breathed out and suddenly he was right in front of Harry, one hand braced against the wall next to Harry's head and the other fisted in Harry's shirt._

 _Harry brought his hand around the fist clenched in his shirt, but didn't make any real attempt to remove it. "And why's that, Draco?" he whispered and unwillingly his gaze fell on glistening, pale rose lips which were slightly opened, showing the hint of bright white teeth. He forced himself to look in Draco's eyes, reminding himself not to get carried away. If he let himself be carried away now, it would only end in disaster._

" _Why?" Draco frowned as if he didn't know the answer himself, but then his face brightened and a mischievous look appeared; the corners of his mouth twisted up in an amused smirk. "Because you're mine, that's why." He nodded determined, clearly satisfied with his own answer._

 _Harry's heart thudded wildly in his chest, but he forced himself to remain calm. Draco was just drunk – proof being there in the faint smell of Firewhiskey in his breath – and so couldn't be hold accountable for what he was saying now. A twinge of pain shot through his chest. It didn't matter what the blond was saying now – those were just drunken words, words that weren't meaningful._

 _Still, he couldn't resist playing along; wanting to draw out the time he had Draco to himself. In just four months it would be all over and the man in front of him would forever be out of his reach. Surely playing along for just this one time wouldn't hurt? It wasn't as if anything would come from it anyway. "Oh? I don't remember you staking a claim on me," Harry said and to his mortification he sounded coyly and he felt himself flush in embarrassment._

 _Draco didn't seem to mind, though. He leaned in closer and brought their heads closer to each other, allowing them to share the same air. "I staked a claim on you since the first time I saw you, Potter," he murmured; his grey eyes darkening with something akin to lust, making Harry involuntarily shudder. "I've always had your attention, didn't I? I have your attention now and I will always have your attention – hence why I don't appreciate you sneaking out without at least warning me. That's not proper conduct, Potter," he scolded him and released his shirt in favour of bringing his other arm next to Harry's head, effectively caging him in._

 _Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes; only a Malfoy would be able to speak so coherently despite downing at least three glasses of Firewhiskey._

" _What are you going to do about it?" Harry quipped before he could stop himself and his breath caught in his throat when a strong leg inserted itself between his own, forcing him to widen his stance to allow the foreign appendage between his legs._

" _Considering you don't remember my staking a claim on you – why don't I do it now?" Draco purred and then their mouths crashed together, knocking Harry's head back in the wall from the sheer force behind the kiss._

 _No hesitating touches or tender caresses of lips against each other. No, the harsh, rough kiss resembled an inferno, tearing down every barrier and every possible protest._

 _Draco may have changed throughout the years, but one thing had stayed the same and that was that he wouldn't let himself be denied of the things he really wanted._

 _For once, Harry didn't put up a fight and instead let himself be swept away by the frenzy that was Draco Malfoy._

 _The time for regrets would come later._

* * *

The door slowly swung shut, shutting out the sound of rain beating down on the streets. A strong gust of wind made the windows rattle a bit, but overall silence reigned in the old house.

Harry walked past the portrait of Walburga Black, who had been silenced a long time ago and remained hidden behind the tattered curtains. Up he went on the creaking staircase, past the empty shelf on the wall which once had held a collection of house elves' heads.

Candles on the wall flickered to life when he entered the first floor, illuminating the dark hallway weakly. He ignored the first three rooms and entered the last one, which had an old banner of Gryffindor hanging above the threshold. He closed the door behind him and rested his head against the cold wood, staring blankly at the opposite wall which was covered by various pictures of his friends and his parents and godfather.

A lonely candle offered light and casted faint shadows on the walls.

On auto-pilot, Harry made his way towards the large bed and sunk down on the mattress; his hands burying themselves in the smooth, soft blanket.

With a grunt he fell backwards; his head cushioned by two large, square pillows.

He turned his head and stared blankly at the crumpled papers dumped next to him on the bed. Healer Inbern had given them to him after he had finished expelling his stomach content and had explained his options, together with a list of things he had to take and do in order to take proper care of himself.

To take proper care of the baby growing inside of him.

Unwillingly a hand dipped down to lie flat against his stomach; nothing felt different. Of course it wouldn't, he snorted and huffed. At two months nothing would be noticeable.

He stilled again and focused on his breathing; his mind flashing back to the conversation he had had with the Healer – or more accurately the one in which Inbern had talked on and on while he just sat there, trying his best to not faint or throw up again.

Normally wizards became pregnant after ingesting the proper potions, but Harry's blood results immediately ruled out him ingesting those (he could have told the Healer that without the latter having to resort to tests to make certain of it). The only reason Inbern had been able to come up with was that somehow the combination of his magic and that of his bed partner combined with an unusual amount of magic in the air had been enough to cause the unexpected pregnancy. The unusual amount of magic in the air had resulted from the fact that they had been nearing an important holiday when Harry slept with the other man. It had been a couple of days before Halloween, so that made sense.

Well, as much sense as an unexpected pregnancy could make.

What on earth was he supposed to do now? Until today he hadn't even known wizards could get pregnant! Why had nobody ever thought about informing him about things like this? Even if he hadn't been inclined to like guys, it would have been nice to know of this little fact before it had been sprung on him so brutally.

Inbern had urged him to contact the other father soon, so that they both could discuss this particular issue, but Harry really didn't want to do that. Maybe he wouldn't have any objections against it, if the other father had been single as well.

But no, of course he had to sleep with a guy who was at the verge of marrying a Pureblood witch! Fuck, why couldn't he have refused the other man? He hadn't been as drunk as him after all. This whole mess was his fault and he wished he could go back in time and …

He would have done it all over again in that case. Shame burned inside him, but he couldn't lie to himself. Even if he had the ability to go back in time, he wouldn't stop himself. He would still sleep with the other man, even while being aware of the dire consequences of doing so.

Because that night had been wonderful despite the circumstances and it had almost felt like his dream had come true. How many times hadn't he wished that he could touch the other man? How many times hadn't he imagined how it would feel to have those well shaped lips pressing against his own, while their bodies fitted together perfectly? How many times hadn't he tortured himself with 'what if' questions and wishful thinking?

That night, that one night, he had been able to pretend as if everything was all right, as if his dream had finally come true. He only wished that reality hadn't sneaked up on him in the morning and had smacked him fully in his face.

* * *

 **AN2: So yes, please tell me what you thought of it :) (If there are any mistakes left behind, please point them out to me, so that I can fix them.)**

 **Next part will be posted in two weeks (as my exams are rapidly approaching) and that one will mainly be a flashback of Harry's night with Draco :)**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Like promised, here's the second chapter :) I'm happy to see so many readers from my previous stories returning :D I really appreciate it! I'm amazed at how much response this story has gotten so far, but of course I'm not complaining XD**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: germanfanfictioner; Melikalilly; delia cerrano; Yana5; cardgirl91; Ern Estine 13624; iloveanime2009; Guest; fahaar; Ritsuki Yonsago; tay; siarafaerie-101-miss; TheBeauty; purpledragon6; atlantis51; Leenaren; babyvfan; Padfootette; Linda; yukino76; MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

 **Warnings: implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); MPreg; some angst; long flashback scene**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **Please enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _Somehow, one way or the other, the two men managed to stumble into Draco's bedroom; all the while at least one part of their body was touching the other one. This made it slightly more difficult to manoeuver around, but they succeeded in not tripping on the staircase or bashing their heads against the wall, which was quite a feat if you asked Harry._

 _As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, Draco pulled him impatiently to the large canopy bed, pushing him on it without any preamble._

" _Someone is impatient," Harry grunted and struggled to sit up so that he could at least kick off his shoes. The sheets he was strewn across gave off the impression that they cost more than his monthly pay – and that wouldn't surprise him at all – and he'd rather not risk Draco's ire by dirtying them._

 _Although, he thought and watched how Draco impatiently kicked off his shoes as well before he climbed on the bed, it would be his own fault if the sheets had gotten dirty._

 _Draco grinned and shuffled closer, somehow succeeding in making that awkward move look like a predator stalking its prey. Must be the Malfoy grace he boasted about so many times before._

" _Have to be quick before you can change your mind," Draco breathed out and he sat up on his knees, while his fingers deftly started undoing Harry's slightly sweat soaked shirt._

 _Harry raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth quirked in amusement. "What? Not confident in your skills to keep me here?" he teased and then breathed in deeply when a thumb flicked across his nipple._

 _Draco undid the last button and bent down to lick a long stripe from his bellybutton to his collarbone, where he paused to softly bite into the skin, making Harry hiss in response and his leg jerked._

" _Oh, I have complete confidence in my skills," Draco murmured and stared at him through half lidded eyes. "I just want to prevent your Gryffindor honour from popping up and ruining our night."_

" _Oh, shut up," Harry muttered petulantly and grabbed Draco's neck to press him down, so that he could kiss him again. He didn't think he would ever get enough of the heady sensation that filled him when those lips moved along his._

" _Touchy, touchy," Draco chuckled lowly and pulled back to get rid of his own shirt. "Sit up."_

 _Bemused Harry did as he was told and cool hands came up to his shoulders to push down the fabric clinging to his muscles. The dark haired wizard brought his arms backwards to assist in getting rid of his shirt and let out a startled sound when a hard, naked chest was immediately pressed against his._

 _With an impatient grunt, Draco threw their shirts on the floor and redirected his attention to the man lying underneath him._

 _When the blond moved back a bit, so that he could unbuckle Harry's belt, Harry caught sight of two thin, pink lines in the form of an 'x' engraved in Draco's chest. He swallowed with some difficulty and before he could think twice and stop himself, he reached out with a hand and carefully touched one pink scar. The skin felt slightly raised there; not rough, but it definitely was not the smooth skin that the blond possessed on the rest of his body._

 _Two slender fingers slipped around his wrist and grabbed him. He looked up into hooded eyes._

" _That's in the past," Draco murmured and slowly released his wrist, letting his fingers caress Harry's skin fleetingly. "I've forgiven you for it a long time ago."_

" _You consider three years ago a long time?" Harry tried to ask lightly, but instead it came out in a weak voice._

" _There is a time for grudges and a time for forgiveness," Draco replied solemnly and then smirked. "But if you want to beg for my forgiveness, I won't stop you."_

" _Git," Harry retorted, but there was no heat behind the insult and he smiled faintly._

 _Draco pushed him back down and went back to tugging off the belt. "Now instead of mourning the past, let's celebrate the present," he said determined and huffed when he threw the belt almost violently on the floor._

" _You're drunk," Harry couldn't help but point out, but lifted his hips, so that the other man could help him get rid of his trousers._

" _Just slightly inebriated," Draco sniffed and glared at the trousers. He gave them a harsh tug and they slid off completely. "But I assure you I am more than capable of getting it up." As proof, he snatched Harry's hand and pressed it against his groin, letting the dark haired man feel for himself how much he was affecting the blond wizard and how little the alcohol affected him._

 _Harry inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away as if he had touched something hot – which in this case was actually fairly accurate. "Yeah, I believe you," he muttered and felt himself flush when Draco's smirk grew more pronounced._

 _Grey eyes lingered on his covered groin appreciatively. "Can't complain about you either," Draco murmured almost inaudibly and then seemed to snap out whatever daze he had fallen in for a short moment._

" _You're still overdressed," Harry pointed out, looking meaningfully at Draco's trousers._

" _And we can't have that," the blond hummed and like a snake shedding its skin – how appropriate – he slipped out of his trousers, letting them pool at the end of the bed._

 _The only item separating them now was their underwear and Harry's hands practically itched to rid Draco of his, but before he could reach out, his wrists were grabbed by one hand and pressed above his head, while the other hand pushed open his legs, providing the blond with space to lie in._

 _Harry wriggled his fingers and raised an eyebrow._

 _Draco simply smirked and his lips fastened themselves in Harry's neck; his touch feeling electrifying. Harry's breath escaped him silently and he shut his eyes tightly when Draco started mouthing at a particular spot right beneath his ear. Shit, he hadn't known he was that sensitive there; his toes curled around the soft sheet, messing it up and he bared his neck further._

 _He thought he felt Draco smiling against his skin, but before he could mention something about it, the hand gripping his wrists loosened its grip and fingers trailed down softly over his arm, tickling softly over his shoulder, before a rough thumb flicked over his nipple._

 _A shock went through Harry's body and his eyes shot open._

" _Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Draco chuckled lowly and his thumb pressed down, circling slowly around the hard nub._

 _Harry bit his lower lip and his hand found purchase in blond hair. With a soft tug, he brought Draco's face towards him and kissed him blindly, forcing their mouths together. Draco was far too coherent and too talkative for someone who had been drinking so much._

 _That needed to be corrected._

 _The moment Draco swept a tongue across his lips, asking for entrance, Harry took advantage of his momentary focus on the kiss and threw his leg around Draco's hips, grabbed both of his shoulders and used a variation of a tackle manoeuver he had been taught during Auror training to flip over Draco, so that he was the one on his back._

 _Grey eyes started at him wide eyed and Draco's mouth hung open in shock. Clearly he hadn't expected that._

 _Satisfied, Harry settled himself comfortably on Draco's lap and grinned; the buzzed feeling of the alcohol making him light headed and pleasantly warm. "Can't have you have all the fun, now can I?" he breathed out and before Draco could protest, he swiftly bent down and wrapped his lips around a rose coloured nipple, tasting the faint scent of sweat and something that seemed to be entirely Draco's own scent._

 _His tongue tentatively swept across the hardened bud and he felt rather than heard Draco hiss in response. A hand settled down on his head and clenched around his hair, tugging on it faintly; the tingling sensation causing him to moan softly. It seemed like the blond man was intent on discovering all sorts of sensitive spots on his body. When he shifted slightly, he felt something hard poking against his thigh and he smiled, pulling back until Draco was forced to loosen his grip. His nipples were both hard like pebbles now and a dark red, courtesy of Harry's treatment._

 _He slowly raked his fingers down the pale chest, relishing in the faint pink lines that blossomed underneath his touch. Two hands settled on his hips; warmth seeping through the cotton of his boxers._

 _A teasing, lingering touch across his lower abdomen made his breath hitch and his muscles tense up slightly._

 _A low chuckle filled the air between him and grey eyes looked at him sultry. "Looks like we're both having fun now, hm?" Draco whispered and their mouths found each other again – when had Harry lowered his head? – while their hands busied themselves mapping out the contours of their bodies. The soft, thin hairs on his arms rose up when hands lightly caressed them and Harry shivered when those hands slid over his back, pressing him closer to the warm body underneath him and then cupped his arse firmly; the hands moulding themselves to his cheeks, making him buck wildly when they squeezed him softly._

 _Harry nipped at Draco's earlobe and had the privilege to hear Draco groan throatily when he rubbed their groins together; the cotton of the briefs dampening almost unnoticeably._

 _He didn't put up a fuss when Draco rolled them over again and merely threw his leg around Draco's hips, forcing their bodies to align against each other. Hands groped heated, slightly slick with sweat skin and their hips rolled together in a lazy rhythm while lips met each other again and again, their tongues curling playfully around each other._

 _Somehow, slowly, the atmosphere in the room changed, becoming charged with an odd tension and the two men pulled back simultaneously; their harsh breathing sounding too loud in the otherwise silent room._

 _Harry swore the other man was able to hear his heartbeat which was thumping harshly against his chest; anticipation and lust coiling around each other, coursing through his body._

 _Draco squeezed his hip. "No second thoughts?" he smirked and already bent sideways to reach the nightstand, rummaging through whatever he had stuffed in the drawer._

 _Harry blinked and through his hazy sight – he had lost his glasses somewhere between biting Draco's shoulder and Draco's tongue trailing over the inside of his thigh – he could discern the odd swirly pattern on the immaculate white ceiling._

 _The buzz of the alcohol hadn't died out yet, but a voice in the back of his mind urged him not to go through with it, to put a stop to this before it was too late. Unease simmered underneath his skin and he turned his head; the weak moonlight made the thin, silver ring around Draco's finger look like a shining beacon._

 _He shouldn't do this. He really shouldn't. He would be a fool; this was not a night spent with a steady lover, but a spontaneous one nightstand with someone who was already spoken for, who was actually celebrating his fucking bachelor party._

 _Was he really about to fuck his friend, a future groom?_

 _Fucking someone who was on the verge of marrying was already incredibly stupid, but their friendship was in danger of being destroyed if he went through with this. Certainly, Draco was drunk now, but what if he remembered everything come tomorrow morning? Would he be able to play it off as they both being too drunk? Was he really willing to potentially lose a good friend, merely for the sake of sleeping with him for one night?_

 _Lips trailing across his lower stomach and his underwear slowly being lowered down his legs forced his attention to return to the blond splayed between his spread legs and he glanced down, meeting shining, dark grey eyes._

 _He swallowed and his fingers clenched around the rumpled sheets._

 _Merlin help him, but even with the shame simmering underneath his skin and reality ready to slap him in the face, he couldn't bring himself to stop this and refuse the blond's advances._

 _One night. That was all he would have. And damn it all to hell and back, but he would enjoy this night; this stolen moment, the upcoming next hours would be entirely his._

 _The thin haze caused by the booze made it even a tad easier to shush his conscience and he opened his arms and spread his legs wider, welcoming the smirking blond in them._

 _Yes, he thought, as fingers trailed over his sides, nobody would have to know about this. This would be his little secret._

 _A shiver ran over his spine when a tongue dipped into his navel and he let out a strangled whine, bucking his hips urgently._

" _Ah, ah, ah, patience, Harry," Draco practically purred in his ear and Harry's breathing hitched when something cold and wet slipped inside of him. "I need to prepare you after all," he breathed and he licked teasingly over the shell of Harry's ear. "You're so tight," he hissed; his teeth clamping down on Harry's ear, making the man whimper and jerk his head to the left._

 _He squirmed, not certain whether he wanted to pull away or press closer to Draco and his finger. It felt so odd to feel something there in him. Not particularly painful, but not exactly good either._

 _Feeling conflicted, he distracted himself by pressing his mouth urgently against Draco's, slipping his tongue inside the second the blond separated his lips with a surprised gasp. While their tongues battled with each other, a second finger joined the first and a shock went through Harry's body; his gasp ringing loudly through the quiet room._

" _Relax, I've got you," Draco murmured against his lips and Harry nodded dumbly, deciding to trust the older man._

 _His nails accidently scratched roughly down Draco's back when those two devious fingers skimmed across something very sensitive inside of him._

" _Oh!" he gasped and groaned lowly when the pressure against the spot deepened until the tips of the fingers were pressed firmly against it, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his veins._

 _Holy fuck, what on earth was that?_

 _Draco chuckled and a third finger slipped almost unnoticeably inside. "I was wondering when I would find it," he smirked and licked his lips, staring down at the dark haired wizard with smouldering eyes._

 _Harry gulped under the burning gaze and writhed around on the soft sheets, trying to adjust to the feeling of three fingers inside of him. Deciding that the blond looked way too smug, his hand shot out and slipped inside the dark boxers, grinning when the smugness was replaced by a slack mouth and a surprised look._

" _Guess I found something else," he taunted and gripped Draco tighter, the warmth clashing with his own heated skin._

 _Draco huffed amused and twisted his wrist, tearing a squeak out of a mortified Harry. "Seems like I find more, though," the blond pointed out gleefully and sucked harshly at a spot underneath Harry's jaw, forcing the latter to toss his head back to give the blond some space._

 _Trying his best to not let himself get too distracted by the searing lips on his skin, Harry wrestled shortly with Draco's underwear until he was able to shove it down roughly, so that Draco could kick them off. Removing underwear should never have to take so long, the dark haired man mused, but at least now they were completely naked._

 _His breath escaped him with a soft 'whoosh' when Draco pulled back completely, leaving him feeling decidedly empty._

" _Ready?" Draco asked, almost breathless, and his eyes glittered brightly. He was already squirting more lube on him, discarding the long tube on the floor once he was satisfied with the amount of liquid he got out of it._

 _Harry swallowed, wondered again whether Draco would remember all of this the upcoming morning and then decided that it was useless to worry about that. In for a penny, in for a pound as they said. He had already gone this far, it would be idiotic to put a hold to everything now. His lower body already protested at the thought that he might stop now._

 _He raised his legs; his arms hooked underneath his knees to hold them up and took a deep breath. "Yeah, go on," he muttered; his eyes half lidded when Draco shuffled closer to him._

 _He both felt and saw the trembling anticipation in Draco's body and then cool hands – one of them slicker than the other one – rested against his thighs and something blunt, thick and very warm started pressing against him, forcing him to take deep, controlled breaths to stay relaxed enough._

 _Draco paused when his hips were flush against Harry's cheeks and Harry's arms fell back, his legs landing on the bed without any support to hold them in the air, while he tried to get used to the foreign feeling of being completely filled._

 _He felt too full, restricted, and the slightest twitch made him wince as pain radiated through his back. He had clearly underestimated this, holy fuck._

 _Shit, would he even be able to move tomorrow?_

 _He wasn't aware of the couple of stray tears that had escaped his shut eyes until a mouth was ghosting over his cheeks, a tongue swiping over the cool tear drops. Shocked, emerald green was revealed when he opened his eyes immediately and he looked straight into hazy, troubled, grey eyes._

" _You okay, Harry?" Draco breathed against his chin, placing an apologetic kiss against it._

 _Crap, why on earth had he started crying? The slow burning pain in his lower back wasn't even that bad, for Merlin's sake._

 _Chastising himself for making his friend worry, he raised his trembling arms and linked them around Draco's neck, drawing him closer again to kiss him softly on his lips, savouring his taste._

" _Yeah, I'm okay; just needed to get used to it," he murmured and supressed the wince that threatened to break through when Draco shifted his hips slightly._

" _Ca-can I move?" Draco asked, nuzzling his nose against Harry's cheek._

 _It was this innocent action – more than the considerate question – that made Harry blink, feeling more dazed than before, and nod softly before he could stop himself._

 _A fleeting smile was his reply, before Draco drew back, making Harry hold his breath in anticipation, and then slid forwards again, gently as if they hadn't started this whole tryst in a passionate frenzy._

 _It was such a jarring contrast that Harry floundered for a few moments, not certain what to think about this unexpected development._

 _Slender fingers caressed his right palm before they locked together with his own fingers, entwining them. His hand was pressed back next to his head against the mattress while his other, free, hand sought purchase on Draco's shoulder, in an attempt to ground himself._

" _Hey, Harry, look at me."_

 _The soft, but determined demand made Harry open his eyes again – when had he closed them? – and he forced himself to look in burning, silver grey eyes. What he saw there, made him shiver, his hair rising and his legs wrapping themselves tightly around rolling hips._

 _Of course there was lust – how could there not be? – but there was also admiration, excitement, dazed wonder and …_

 _He closed his eyes again, turning his head away; refusing to acknowledge the last sentiment. It was only in his head; he was seeing things, letting himself be swept away by the fiery passion building up between them._

" _Merlin, you're so fucking beautiful," Draco growled and Harry moaned loudly when teeth worried at his collarbone while a hand firmly grasped his hip; the grip tightening with every thrust. There would be a hand shaped bruise there tomorrow, most likely, but he couldn't find it in him to care about that._

 _Bruises would heal after all._

" _Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you looked tonight?" Draco hissed, his teeth grazing over Harry's neck, tearing a whimper from the man underneath him. "Fuck, with those tight clothes, you were practically begging someone to throw you against the wall and fuck you. And then you had to go and get a lap dance." This was punctuated by more rolling and harder thrusts, as if the blond wanted to punish him._

 _If this was Draco's form of punishment, Harry would gladly piss him off again and again._

" _N-not like I enjoyed it," Harry brought out through clenched teeth, trying to keep his head clear through the overwhelming pleasure flowing through his veins._

" _Still, nobody is allowed to see you, fuck, hng, to see you like this," Draco groaned, breathing harshly and kissed Harry aggressively, forgoing the slow rhythm he had started. "Merlin, you're tight." His head dropped against Harry's shoulder while Harry's breath came out in shuddering gasps; one of his hands still locked tightly together with Draco's._

" _Someone seems jealous," he teased and bucked his hips, clenching his muscles. He knew it was only the booze talking, but damn it if Draco's comments didn't make him feel good about himself._

" _I'm not," Draco retorted stubbornly and then pushed Harry's legs up and back until they were nearly next to Harry's head, allowing him to join their bodies even more._

 _A surprised yelp escaped Harry's mouth at the sudden change in position, but the next moment he moaned when Draco located that peculiar spot inside of him, causing sparks of pleasure to burst inside of him._

 _How Draco was capable of keeping his coordination impeccable despite his rich intake of alcohol was something that Harry vaguely wondered about, but he was far too distracted by the different sensations attacking his senses to keep musing about that particular feat. Who cared how Draco did it anyway when it took all he had to keep remember how to breathe properly? His breathing came out in loud gasps and that would have embarrassed him if his mind had remained clear, instead of swimming in the haziness of pleasure brought on by Draco's caresses and touches._

 _A sound very akin to a high pitched mewl left his mouth when Draco's mouth brushed against a very sensitive spot underneath his ear while at the same time flicking his nipple._

 _Draco chuckled breathlessly and teeth grazed his skin fleetingly before his mouth returned back to Harry's to kiss him properly. "I'm becoming quite fond of those noises you're making," the blond informed him with a gleeful smirk._

" _Ah, hm, shut up," Harry managed to bite out between soft moans and his hand slithered into messed up, blond hair, twining his fingers around some locks._

 _The heat in his stomach grew, coiling up like a snake, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Not with the way Draco kept striking at that bundle of nerves, not with the way pleasure was attacking him, lowering all his boundaries. Not with the way sensual lips were almost lovingly caressing his mouth; fingers twitching in his grip._

 _It felt like he was falling off a cliff, that weightless feeling almost making him feel giddy. As it was, when he was finally thrown over the edge, his body locked together, his limbs stiffening around Draco while he threw his head back, releasing a scream that left his throat hoarse._

 _His eyes shot open, his body still in the throes of passion – fingers twitching, toes curling and uncurling, body shaking – when Draco's hips stuttered for the last time, his face buried in Harry's shoulder while he bit down to muffle his own yell._

 _The room seemed suspended in time for a few precious moments._

 _It didn't take long for exhaustion to creep up on them and despite Harry's silent promise to himself that he would leave immediately, he couldn't bring himself to slip out of bed when Draco sank down next to him and pulled him in his arms, muttering a sleepy, "Go the fuck to sleep, Potter, and don't move." when Harry tried to wriggle away._

 _Harry knew better than to stay here, but he didn't want to let go just yet. Surely a couple of more hours wouldn't hurt? He would meet reality head on tomorrow again, but for this night, this one night, he wanted to delude himself in thinking that this was the real thing._

 _Let him have his sweet fantasy for just a while longer and then everything would be all right._

* * *

He had sneaked out a couple of hours later, leaving a sleeping blond behind in the rumpled bed. He had feared that Draco would remember what had happened between them, but if he had, he hadn't seen it fit to talk to Harry about it. When they had seen each other again a week later the blond wizard had behaved like he always did and it had left Harry with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

He knew it was for the best that his friend didn't remember anything they had done that night, but at the same time it stung, because that night had been everything Harry had dreamt of – well, except for the part where Draco was engaged to a woman and definitely not Harry's boyfriend.

He had been … content, he supposed was the right word, to have that one night as a precious memory and had accepted the fact that Draco would never be his – despite what he had rambled during that night.

Dark green eyes glanced at the crumpled papers again. Except his new condition changed _everything._

How was he supposed to be content with being Draco's friend and seeing him being happy with Astoria when he was expecting his child? Merlin, what was he supposed to do now? What would he say when people asked him who the father was?

If he decided to keep it. Biting his lip, his hand tugged rather forcibly at his hair. Shit, not only was he expecting the child of a man who was not his, but he also had to decide whether or not he wanted to keep it.

He had gotten himself into a big mess and this time not only his life would be screwed if he made the wrong decision.

What on earth was he going to do?

* * *

 **AN2: Ah, angst, how I missed you. So what do you think of it? Please leave your thoughts behind :) (Should you discover a mistake, please point it out to me.)**

 **I'll see you all in two weeks again. Next chapter will contain Harry's confession .**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm really glad with the response this story has been receiving :D Gets me through this horrendous time, otherwise known as exams.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: xxKuroichoxx; Yana5; urufu-misora; fahaar; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; delia cerrano; TheBeauty; Linda; kk; purpledragon6; Leenaren; superjunior 101315; Hatake Tsughi; tay; Ritsuki Yonsago; lil joker 1989; Ern Estine 13624; Flying Chrissy; germanfanfictioner; babyvfan; yukino76; hotflower901; Ritual Union; Ani Mei**

 **Warnings: MPreg, angst, short flashback**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

House elves were scurrying back and forth, doing their best to finish all the last minute tasks that the bride had forced onto them, while the guests kept pouring in, making their way to the grand backyard where the ceremony would take place.

A pair of dark green eyes wandered around the large, circular room where guests had to place their gifts on a large, gleaming, white table which at the moment was under the watchful eye of Narcissa Malfoy. Her faint blue gown shimmered softly in the sunlight whenever she moved and her long, blonde hair was done up in an intricate bun. A pearl necklace complemented her outfit and her rose nail polish glittered faintly whenever she shook hands with a guest.

Harry and Hermione had arrived five minutes ago and had dutifully placed their own gifts on the table, accepting the hug and kiss that Narcissa bestowed upon them. Ron would have joined them as well, if he hadn't had to fill in for a sick colleague.

"Seems like you're still very busy," Hermione noted; a wary look etched on her face when she watched a house elf running past her, carrying a vase of bright purple flowers.

Narcissa smiled thinly. "Astoria certainly knows what she wants," she murmured and if decorum had allowed it, she probably would have sighed.

It made Harry wonder what Narcissa's real thoughts about Astoria were. Was she happy to have her as a daughter-in-law or had she preferred someone else?

Harry still had trouble envisioning marrying someone because they met certain standards and not because you loved them, but what did he know? This was just another piece of evidence that despite their friendship, Draco and Harry were still quite different. He knew Draco had respect for Astoria – she came from a rather prestigious Pureblood family and wasn't exactly a weak witch either – but he wondered whether Draco could stand being married to her for the rest of his life.

It made his heart clench with pain.

"If you want, you still have time to talk to them before the ceremony starts," Narcissa muttered, smiling invitingly at a middle aged witch, who dumped a long, circular package on the table. "I imagine they'll be happy for a chance to talk to their friends."

Harry opened his mouth to say thank you, but that he would go outside already to take up his post as one of the groomsmen when Hermione's hand came down hard on his arm and squeezed warningly in it.

She smiled gently at the older woman. "Thank you, we will." She steered Harry with her out of the room, not letting up until they halted on the second floor, where the bustle of the festivities was fairly muted.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Harry frowned and snatched his arm back, rubbing over the sore spot. Hermione could grip quite hard if she wanted to.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Have you told him yet?" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her deep blue dress fell loosely around her hips; the broche of a small butterfly catching most of the attention.

He shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from the penetrating gaze. "No, I haven't," he admitted after a short bout of silence.

" _Harry_."

Her exasperated sigh made him wince and regret the fact that he had confided in her what had happened to him. Maybe he should have lied about the father's identity after all.

" _Sorry, I have to go now. I promised George I would help him with the shop this afternoon," Ron apologised, shoving his chair back gently to stand up._

" _Have fun with that," Harry smirked, recalling an afternoon when Ron had returned with bright green skin, courtesy of a new toy which required more research._

 _His best friend flipped him the bird behind his back while he bent forwards to kiss his wife and Harry snickered, picking up his cup to sip of his lukewarm tea._

 _As soon as the tell-tale sound of the Floo echoed through the house, a pair of concerned, brown eyes zoomed in on him, making him lower his cup._

" _What?" He frowned, putting his tea back on the table, sitting up straighter._

" _Look, Ron can be quite oblivious at times, so it's easy to fool him, but you can't fool me," she told him solemnly. "Who is the father of your baby?"_

 _He scowled. "I told you, I can't remember," he retorted; a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. It had been very awkward and uncomfortable to inform his two best friends that he had slept with a man and had gotten himself knocked up. When Ron – after passing out for a bit – had inquired who the father was, Harry had fibbed and told them that he couldn't remember the guy's name. No way in hell was he going to admit that he had slept with Draco. He didn't even want to envision the scene that would spring up from that little admission._

 _Her eyes hardened a bit and he shifted in his chair, wishing he had taken up George's offer to help him in his shop. At least then he wouldn't have subjected himself to an interrogation._

" _Harry, please, I'm not an idiot. We've been friends since we were eleven," she told him, narrowing her eyes. "I know when you're lying and I know that you know who the father is. So fess up. Who did you sleep with?"_

" _That's none of your damn business, 'Mione," he growled, tensing up. His arms automatically crossed themselves in front of his stomach._

" _Look, I'm not trying to be nosy, but don't you think that guy deserves to know that he's going to be a father?" She furrowed her eyebrows, pursing her lips. "Why are you so against telling him? You know he has the right to know about your baby."_

" _It would only complicate things, trust me," he muttered, his lips tightening. For a brief moment he had thought about informing the blond about his upcoming fatherhood, but he had quickly dismissed that idea. How on earth would he explain that as the least drunk one out of the two of them, he hadn't done anything to stop Draco? He couldn't lose Draco as his friend, merely because he had fucked up one night._

 _Besides, Draco was on the verge of getting married – who was he to ruin his upcoming marriage? He would raise the baby on his own; he was fairly certain he would be able to do that. He had some experience thanks to helping Andromeda raise Teddy, so it wasn't as if he was completely clueless when it came to babies._

 _The part in him – larger than he cared to admit – that longed to inform the blond wizard about the child and that even dared to construct some fantasies in which Draco would accept the baby and choose_ him _instead of Astoria was ruthlessly forced down every time it reared its head._

" _Why would it complicate things?" she asked confused, her nails tapping quietly on the table. "I mean, sure, you two were drunk, but he should take up his responsibility as well."_

 _Harry gritted his teeth and raked a hand harshly through his hair, messing it up even further than the wind had done. "He's already with someone, all right?" he snapped annoyed, wishing that Hermione would just drop the subject already. Why did it matter so much to her that he informed the father of his baby about it? He could raise this baby on his own; he didn't need any help._

 _Hermione was quiet for a while, before she hesitatingly said, "Well, if he slept with you, then his relationship can't be that strong."_

 _He snorted and shook his head. The bitter smile on his face broke through before he could stop it. "No, trust me; he's in it for the long run with her."_

" _Her?" She blinked surprised and then a flash of amusement crossed her face. "Don't tell me you slept with Draco?" she chuckled, obviously intending the question to be a joke._

 _Against his will he felt his cheeks turning a flaming red and he turned away, swallowing loudly. Crap, he had just betrayed himself, hadn't he?_

" _Harry?" Hermione said slowly, clearly having noticed his less than subtle reaction at her friendly jib. "I was joking, you know."_

" _Yeah, I know," he replied, nearly inaudible. He didn't dare to look up at her, deciding that the green tiles were a lot more interesting._

" _But you're not joking," she muttered and he heard her inhale sharply. "Draco Malfoy is the father of your baby?!"_

He had made her promise not to tell Ron about it; it had already taken him more than an hour to convince Hermione that storming into Malfoy Manor to give Draco a piece of her mind would be a very bad idea and he wouldn't appreciate it at all – he didn't even dare to imagine how badly Ron would have reacted if he knew who the father was.

Harry appreciated that Hermione was protective of him, but really, in this case it was mostly his own fault: he could have stopped the whole thing at any moment and he never had. If anything, he should be the one apologising to Draco for sleeping with him – _taking advantage of him_ – when he was clearly not in a right state of mind.

"Are you seriously never going to tell him?" Hermione asked incredulously, tapping her foot impatiently against the shining marble floor.

"No, I'm not," he answered, already tensing up. "I don't want to lose him as a friend, Hermione. Call me a coward if you want, but I don't want to risk losing him just to tell him he got me knocked up. It was my decision to keep the baby, remember? I'm not going to burden him with it."

"Harry, he needs to know," she insisted, looking at him with determination flashing up in her eyes. "What are you going to do if he notices the similarities between your baby and him? Or what are you going to say when he notices that the baby's magic feels familiar? Because he will know sooner or later, Harry and it's better if he finds out now than in a couple of years."

"I can't … He's going to be _furious_ , 'Mione," he said helplessly; the fingers of his right hand burying themselves into the left sleeve. Just imagining the furious look on the blond's face when he told him the truth was enough to make his heart clench in panic and fear. He had kept the baby – and subsequently their night together – a secret for almost five months now; Draco would be beyond furious if he was informed now.

And for what purpose? Draco was still going to marry Astoria; telling him about the baby would only complicate everything and Harry didn't want to be responsible for ruining their marriage before it could even start.

Yes, he was a coward – but there was too much at stake now for him to be brave.

"Probably," Hermione conceded and the harsh look in her eyes softened considerably. "Look, you both fucked up. There's no denying that. But that's why you should do the right thing now; your baby deserves to know his other father, Harry. And Draco deserves to know that he's going to be a father soon." Her arms came around him, hugging him gently. "You need to do the right thing, Harry."

Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a brief moment, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder. As always she was right of course; he knew there was a chance that Draco would feel the similarities between his magic and that of the baby's and keeping the truth from him would only make everything even more complicated.

At the same time he was afraid of confessing the truth. What would Draco do once he knew that Harry was expecting his child? Would he refuse to ever acknowledge it? Would he try to take it away from Harry? Would he demand that Harry got rid of it?

There was no way in hell that Harry would give this baby up. Despite everything, he wanted this child and nothing would take his baby from him – even if it was Draco asking him to get rid of it.

That would be one demand he wouldn't be able to comply with. No matter how much he wanted Draco, no matter how much he liked him, he would not get rid of his baby.

"Fine, I'll tell him," he muttered, raising his head from her shoulder.

She gave him a soft smile. "You'll be fine; it'll work out, you'll see," she murmured soothingly and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "Go now, before he needs to be in the garden."

Swallowing loudly, Harry nodded and turned around, making his way to Draco's room. He felt like he was walking towards his doom with every step he took. No matter how horrible that walk had been, he was honestly starting to think that he preferred meeting Voldemort to die than to speak with Draco about the baby. There were so many things that could go wrong …

But he had made his bed and now he had to lie in it, huh?

His hand briefly dipped down to touch his stomach. At five months, he had developed quite a noticeable bump already and it was only thanks to the concealing robes he wore that nobody had taken notice of it yet. So far only Hermione, Ron, Andromeda and by extent Teddy as well (as the boy had been adamant about knowing why his Uncle Harry had been ill a lot) knew about the pregnancy and he would have preferred to keep it that way. Unfortunately he had also learnt a long time ago that he couldn't always get what he wanted.

Halting right in front of a dark door, he hesitated for a while. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but instead of making contact with the cold wood, his hand just hovered in front of it. His nerves were making him nauseous and he faintly wondered whether he would end up needing to throw up despite his morning sickness not having popped up for at least a month.

Merlin, he was absolutely terrified to face Draco now. Why the hell had he agreed to tell him? He was a damn idiot, he should never have agreed to this. But it was not too late yet. He could still turn around, hide in one of the rooms until the ceremony started and then avoid Hermione for the rest of the day.

Piece of cake, right?

"If you keep standing there like that, the elves will start to think you're a statue and dust you off," Draco's voice drawled, breaking through his musing abruptly.

He nearly jumped three feet in the air and placed a hand on his heart, feeling it pound wildly. "Damn it, Draco! Don't do that!" he snapped, scowling at the blond man, who had just opened the door.

He tried his best to ignore how handsome Draco looked in his white suite and robe.

Draco cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one hovering in front of my door," he reminded Harry coolly. "What are you doing here? Did the ceremony start already?"

Harry's hand dropped from his chest and came to clench his robes. He licked his lips and shook his head. "Ah no; it hasn't started yet. I'm here to … I need to talk to you."

"Be my guest," Draco murmured and opened the door wider to let Harry through, throwing him a curious look.

His heart seemed quite intent on escaping his chest and irrationally he wondered whether Draco could hear his pounding heart from where he was standing.

Harry ended up hovering in front of a large window, which was half covered by a thick, light blue curtain. Draco leant against his desk – which was cluttered by various files and parchments and books – and swept his hand in front of him.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about … I just …" _Crap_ , he needed to start over again. This really wasn't going smoothly at all. "Eh, weird question maybe, but do you remember your bachelor party?"

Draco blinked and his fingers which had been tapping on an old book stilled. "Bits and pieces," he answered curtly and a strange emotion flashed up in his eyes for a few seconds. "Not much … tends to happen when one gets drunk. Why?"

"Do you … remember anything from that night?" Harry asked hesitatingly. How did one go about asking a bloke whether he had cheated on his fiancée with another man on his bachelor party?

"Stop beating around the bush and just say what you want to say, Potter," Draco said abruptly and he straightened his shoulders; a hint of irritation gliding over his face.

Ah, his surname, huh? He must be annoying him quite a bit then.

"Do you remember sleeping with someone that night?" Harry brought out, crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying his best to keep calm. Screw diplomacy and being careful about it; it obviously wasn't him doing any favours.

Draco froze visibly and he narrowed his eyes until they were small slits of stone grey. "Who the fuck told you that?" he spat, taking a step forwards. His hand clenched into a fist next to his side and Harry had the suspicious feeling that Draco would have liked to grab his wand now.

He really couldn't afford this talk to turn into a magical duel.

Well, it was now or never, right? No sense in keeping it from him or trying to keep beating around the bush.

Steeling himself, Harry took a deep breath and raised his head, looking straight in irritated, grey eyes when he replied, "Nobody told me that. I know, because I'm the one you slept with."

Silence hung heavily in the room and Harry had to do his best not to shift nervously under the hard stare Draco was favouring him with after his confession. "You're joking," Draco said monotone, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not," Harry said, licking his lips. His mouth felt unbearably dry. "We, we were both drunk – you more than I was – and we slept together. I left before you woke up."

Draco glared at him, audibly gritting his teeth. "And why the fuck are you telling me that now? Why not, oh, I don't know? The morning after we fucked?" he spat, balling both his hands to fists. "What are you even trying to accomplish here, huh? Thought you could just waltz in and mention that we …"

"I'm pregnant," Harry blurted out loudly.

That made the blond shut up and stare at him shocked.

When Draco continued to be silent, Harry continued in a wavering voice, "It … I went to the Healer in January, when you threatened to sic your mum on me. The Healer, he – he told me that my nausea was caused by the pregnancy. Apparently our combined magic and the heightened magic in the air because of that upcoming holiday was enough to … you know, to create a temporary womb and yeah," he stammered, trailing off. Without realising it, he had been staring at the floor, fidgeting with his fingers. He looked up when he didn't hear anything and flinched underneath Draco's almost murderous glare.

"What are you saying? That that child is mine?" Draco spoke incredulously and his harsh glare shifted from Harry's face towards his waist.

Harry brought his hands in front of his rounded stomach, as if to protect it from the piercing eyes. "Yes, the baby is yours. Whose else could it be?"

Draco didn't even seem surprised to hear that men could get pregnant; why would he be when he grew up in this world?

Draco's glare turned calculating and he was mouthing something to himself before he suddenly turned his piercing eyes back to Harry again, who stiffened in response.

"That makes you, what? Around five months pregnant?"

Harry nodded mutely and wondered whether he should just leave and not look back. Hermione had been a fool to think that everything would be all right. It was as clear as day that Draco was furious about the news. Not that Harry could really blame him, considering what he had just been told, but had it really been that naïve of him to hope that he and Draco would be able to talk about this situation like the adults they were supposed to be?

He wasn't expecting anything from the Malfoy heir – really, he wasn't. Sure, it would have been nice to have Draco's full support and maybe even having him with him as his lover – boyfriend sounded too juvenile – but Harry was realistic. At best, he could hope that Draco wouldn't completely shun their baby. At this point, it didn't matter to Harry anymore whether he would lose Draco as his friend – as long as Draco wouldn't take out his anger on the baby, he didn't care. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. Maybe one day he would be able to wholeheartedly believe it too.

Harry backed away hastily when Draco's arm flew out and smacked several of his books and parchment off the desk onto the floor.

"Why the fuck did you wait so long to tell me about this?!" Draco asked in a shrill voice; his eyes alight with fury.

"Because I … I … I didn't know what to do, okay!" Harry retorted, a hint of desperation sneaking into his voice. "Do you think this has been easy for me? For Merlin's sake, I didn't even know men could _get_ pregnant! I've been trying to deal with this since I heard the news and I just … I didn't know how to tell you, all right." He looked away, hugging himself; he felt inexplicably cold all of a sudden. "Look, I'm not trying to fuck up your life, okay? I'm not expecting anything of you. You – you don't have to take care of the baby or even acknowledge it if you don't want to. I just thought you should know the truth. I just ask you not to take out your anger on my baby, please," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut.

Merlin, this was just one complete disaster. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"You're keeping it?"

Harry hunched his shoulders, despite the fact that Draco seemed to have calmed down somewhat. "Yeah, I'm not giving it up. I can take care of the baby on my own just fine; like I said, I don't expect anything from you."

When he chanced a glance at the man who had kept his head and heart in turmoil for more than a year now, he was baffled at the way various emotions kept flickering over his face; each one gone too soon for Harry to decipher what the other man was thinking.

"I'll … I'll just leave now," Harry muttered and started to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry for waiting until now to tell you about the baby. It wasn't my …"

"Shut up, Harry!" Draco said impatiently and held up his hand, causing Harry to stop abruptly. A queer look crossed the blond's face when he studied Harry intently. "Can you go back to your house now?"

"Why would I …"

"Please? I need some time to think about this."

Harry nodded subdued, biting his lower lip. After dropping a bomb of this magnitude on the Malfoy heir, the least he could do was give the other man some space. It stung that the other one didn't want him in the wedding anymore, but really, what had he expected? He should just be glad that Draco hadn't cursed him.

Yet.

"All – all right, I'll just go then," Harry muttered awkwardly and slipped out of the room; the resounding 'click' of the door falling shut sounded final.

Forcing himself to not look back, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, he searched for a room where the fireplace had a connection to the Floo network and used a pinch of the pale green powder to get him to Grimmauld Place; not even attempting to contact Hermione first.

* * *

He curled up in the large arm chair, his arms wrapped around himself while he stared blankly into the fire. The only sounds penetrating the silence in the living room were the gentle crackling of the fire and his quick breathing.

He had fucked up. Badly. And there was nothing he could do about it now. Hermione had been gravely mistaken; there was no way he could ever repair a rift of this magnitude between him and Draco. He had already screwed up by sleeping with the man whilst he was drunk and not telling him about it, but then he went and made it worse by keeping the baby a secret for three months, despite the fact that he and Draco had seen each other weekly.

Merlin, how pissed off was Draco now?

It wouldn't surprise Harry if the only reason why he hadn't been cursed yet was because he was carrying a baby. Despite the fact that Draco could be quite a bastard at times, he would never attempt to hurt an innocent person. Out of everyone involved, this baby was probably the most innocent of them all.

He dropped his head and stared mournfully at his bump, which was quite visible now that he had removed his outer robes. "I'm sorry I've screwed up," he muttered and dipped his hand down to caress his rounded stomach. "It seems I've been doing nothing but screwing up things lately," he chuckled bitterly, closing his eyes briefly.

Had there been a better way to inform Draco about their unborn child? Maybe he had been too abrupt, too unsubtle?

Or maybe he had just been too late with the news. Would Draco have reacted better if Harry had immediately confessed the news after receiving it?

Or had it all been doomed to fail from the start, because he had been a coward? He felt disgusted by himself; how could he have ever thought he could get away with sleeping with someone who had been engaged? Who had been his friend, damn it? The glaring fact that he had betrayed Draco's friendship by keeping both the sex and the baby a secret for so long hurt more than everything else.

How could he have hurt Draco like that? He, out of all people, knew how much Draco valued trust. He had broken that trust by sleeping with the man while he hadn't been in the right state of mind to stop and had completely shattered it by keeping the baby a secret from so long.

Fuck, what was he going to do now? What would happen now?

Fear started to wrap around him, slowly constricting. Would Draco try to take away his baby once he or she was born? He wouldn't do that, right? He couldn't be planning on separating him from the baby. There was no way he would think of doing that.

Right?

"I won't let him take you away from me," he whispered, feeling the sharp, hot sting of tears pressing against the back of his eyes. "You're the only good thing that came out of this whole mess."

"Making me out to be the villain is not quite nice, Harry."

Harry's head shot up when the cool voice drawled behind him and he froze, both his hands placed on his stomach. How on earth had he managed to miss the sound of the Floo activating? What kind of Auror was he, for fuck's sake?

Draco came slowly into view, his steps slow and measured. He had exchanged his white outfit for a simple white shirt and black trousers. He halted a couple of feet away from the armchair. Nothing in his relaxed stance screamed danger and yet Harry couldn't bring himself to relax; his head spinning with questions, most of them focusing on one main inquiry: why was Draco here?

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked warily and shifted a bit, filling the outline of his wand digging into his thigh. Well, at least he could still defend himself if it came down to that.

It wasn't a reassuring thought. "Why aren't you at the ceremony? It should have started by now, right?"

Draco cocked his head lightly and pursed his lips. Something in his stance shifted, but for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out what this kind of change entailed and what it meant for him specifically.

"I'm here to talk about the baby. About us."

* * *

 **AN2: I kind of like ending chapters at cliffhangers LOL I'm sure you have noticed that particular quirk by now XD Next chapter will be the last one of this story.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Should you notice any mistakes, please point them out to me as well.**

 **See you in two weeks!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: And here I am, with the last chapter of this story :) Thank you for all your support!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: kirsly21; babyvfan; Hikory; lil joker 1989; Yana5; xxKuroichoxx; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; Ern Estine 13624; fahaar; hPdC; yukino76; TheBeauty; delia cerrano; Ritsuki Yonsago; Flying Chrissy; hotflower901; tay; Hatake Tsughi; purpledragon6**

 **Warnings: smidgen of angst and implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like the last chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Harry's mouth dried out. "I thought everything was said," he remarked dumbly. What was he supposed to think of this? Draco wanted to talk about the baby? He wanted to discuss them? What was there to discuss? They had slept together when they shouldn't have, when they were not in a clear state of mind and now their friendship was screwed over, because Harry couldn't have brought himself to do the right thing sooner.

Draco snorted harshly and shook his head, replying impatiently, "Of course not! Are you really that dim?"

Harry swallowed back the harsh retort that wanted to be unleashed. He would gain nothing from antagonizing Draco further; not with how fragile everything was now. "I told you, you don't need to feel obligated to do anything. I can take care of the baby on my own; I don't need your money or anything."

"Why, Harry, I never thought you would be one to deny a child to see its father." Grey eyes glinted oddly in the light of the fire.

"What?" Harry stared bewildered at the blond man, rearranging himself until both of his feet were firmly planted on the floor in case he needed to move quickly. "I would never do that!" he protested outraged.

How could Draco think he would ever deny his child to see its other father? Did he really think so low of Harry now that he would suspect him of planning to do that?

"Then what do you think you are doing now?" Draco barked impatiently, waving his hand wildly, "You're basically denying me the right to see my own child!"

"I'm _not_ doing that! You can see the baby if you want to, but I don't want you to feel obligated!" Harry retorted hotly, sitting up straighter. "This whole situation is already fucked up; I don't need my child to feel like he or she is an obligation to their father! No child deserves to feel like he or she is just a chore. If you really want to see the baby, fine, we can work something out. I just don't want …"

"Work something out?" Draco repeated incredulously and his tone was enough to silence Harry, who looked at him bemused. "What? Like visiting rights and all that crap?"

Harry told himself to remain calm; there was no point in getting worked up now. Focusing on his breathing to calm himself, he answered, "Well, yeah; we could work out a schedule or so. If you want, the baby can live with you for a week or so if Astoria won't mind that. Or you could visit the baby here, if she doesn't want him or her in the Manor."

"How generous of you," Draco sneered and took a step closer, making the dark haired man tense up and eye him warily. "So you've got it all worked out already, huh? Perfect Potter has planned everything out, like usual!"

Harry deflated with a sigh; all signs of rising anger disappearing like smoke. He was too drained to continue the fight now. What was the point in arguing?

"Look, I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry, all right? I know I shouldn't have slept with you, but I did," he murmured, raking a hand through his hair. "I should have told you we slept together, but I didn't. I shouldn't have kept the baby a secret for this long, but I did. All I can do is apologise now and try to work something out. You want to see the baby? Okay, fine, we'll work something out, a visitation schedule or something. We can put it on paper if you don't think you can trust me to keep my word." The last comment slipped out rather bitterly and he chided himself for that. He had no right to feel bitter after everything he had done to Draco.

Silence filled the space between them and Harry couldn't find it in him to look up. He was tired, completely numb and he just wanted this God awful day to be over with so that he could go to sleep.

The slight 'creak' of the low coffee table informed him that Draco had sat down. He could feel the heavy gaze of the grey eyes he had enjoyed looking at so much, but he refused to look up now.

 _Please, just say what you need to say and leave. I can't handle any more fighting at the moment._

He needed time to be alone and to try to mend his broken heart. Sure, he had known before that he could never have Draco, but this whole situation had just shattered all his pathetic daydreams and made it quite clear to him that he had only been entertaining stupid thoughts. He had known from the beginning he had no chance, and yet it was only now that that knowledge really hurt.

"Astoria won't want to see the child," Draco informed him in a curt voice.

Harry looked at him secretly through the too long fringe of his hair and saw how Draco was staring at his locked hands. "Ah, well, you can come and see the baby here then. I won't refuse or try to stop your visits," Harry replied softly, rubbing tiredly over his forehead. "I don't know if you're planning on informing your mother, but …"

"Why did you agree to sleep with me?"

Harry's mouth fell open in pure shock at hearing that blunt question. "Excuse me?" he asked weakly.

Draco looked at him rather intently. "You heard me the first time. If you weren't as drunk as I was, then why didn't you refuse me? I somehow doubt it had anything to do with a Gryffindor's honour or you wanting to prevent me from being turned down. Or even to avoid bruising my ego." His lips twitched a bit.

"I … Does it really matter?" Harry asked uncomfortably, turning his head away. He felt his cheeks heating up and cursed himself for getting so embarrassed. They already had sex together; why would he blush about talking about it?

"Hm, I'm just curious, you see. You never really gave me a clue that you wanted me like that," Draco stated and shifted his right foot.

Harry felt very much out of his depth right now. Draco sounded honestly curious, not angry at all and he just couldn't comprehend why Draco would ask something like that. Why did he need to know why Harry hadn't refused him? To berate him? To make fun of him? To laugh at him for believing he had a chance with him?

"It doesn't matter," he spoke curtly and stood up abruptly, needing to put as much space between them as he could. He took a step towards the door. "Let me grab some paper and then we can write down a schedule."

Cool, slender fingers encircled his wrist and the dark haired man froze as if he was hit by the Trickling Icicle charm.

"It matters a lot to me," Draco retorted coolly. He wore a look of determination when Harry glanced at him.

The pregnant man let out a sound of utter frustration. Really, nothing was going his way today it seemed.

He wrenched his hand free and stalked over to the fireplace, crossing his arms in front of his chest while he leant across the newly painted wall. Grey eyes tracked his process across the room and the man shifted around to face him. "Because I wanted to, okay?" Harry snapped and the burning feeling of shame flared up again, making him look away despite his resolve to not appear weak. "I wanted it and when you offered, I couldn't refuse. So there."

But of course the blond was not satisfied with that answer; when had he ever made Harry's life easy after all?

Draco tilted his head to the right, his eyes slightly narrowing. A contemplative look settled on his face. "Wanted to? How long have you wanted me?"

"Who says the attraction wasn't a one-time thing only?" Harry replied sharply, scowling at the other man. Did Draco really need to keep digging? What, was he waiting for a chance to humiliate him by mocking his feelings?

"Oh please, we both know that you are not the type to have one-night-stands," Draco snorted and rose up from the table, sauntering over to the dark haired wizard, who inwardly cursed when he realised he had trapped himself against the wall.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," Harry sneered and that made the blond chuckle.

"I think I do, so why not cut the bullshit and tell me how long you've fancied me?" Draco halted a feet away from him, blocking his only escape route.

A poisonous glare was his answer, "For what reason? So you can mock me?" He blinked rapidly, hoping to every deity out there that he wouldn't start crying now. He had never hated his hormones being messed up as much as he did now. His hand discreetly slipped down to grab his wand; he didn't want to use magic on Draco, but he would if he kept being so pushy.

"Why on earth would I mock you?" Draco inquired incredulously and he looked at Harry as if he was crazy for even coming up with that notion.

Harry evaded that question – it sounded rhetorical anyway. "Look, I seriously don't understand why you need to know how – how long I've fancied you." He swallowed, starting to become more and more uncomfortable with every second that passed. "Can't we just focus on the schedule? And then you can go back to the Manor. They're probably looking for you."

He didn't even bother anymore trying to ask Draco what he was doing here, instead of being bounded to Greengrass. The chances of him actually getting a decent answer to that were slim to none.

"I lied earlier," Draco said abruptly.

"What?" Harry blinked, confused at the sudden turn in their conversation. The tight grip on his wand loosened a tad. What was Draco talking about? _Lied earlier?_ When?

Grey eyes looked away, seemingly flustered, which only served to bewilder Harry even more. "When you asked me whether I remembered the night of my bachelor party," he admitted in a low tone.

"Oh." Not his most eloquent answer, but really, what was he supposed to say to that?

"I do remember catching up with you in the hallway," Draco continued in the same low voice. "I can recall us kissing," Harry felt his cheeks redden again when his own memory of their heated kiss popped up in his mind, "and I can recall some bits and pieces of us having sex. Not the whole thing, mind, but I do remember quite a bit from that night."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked and he tried his best to keep his anger at bay. It would be useless to get angry now, when everything was over and done with, but why the hell had Draco never mentioned that he remembered them kissing and sleeping together? Why had he kept silent about that?

A hint of his anger must still have slipped through, for Draco turned to look at him again with a wry smile tainting his lips. "You didn't say anything about it when we saw each other again. I figured that you were either too embarrassed or too drunk to have remembered what you did, so I decided to keep silent about it."

"Then why bring it up now?" Harry asked tersely. Was this Draco's way of taking some revenge? What did he want from Harry?

"Why indeed?" Draco mused and spread out his hands, "Because everything has changed now."

Harry huffed and scowled at him. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that nothing _needs_ to change? You live your life, I live mine and we'll settle on a schedule for the baby. Nothing else needs to change."

"You see, that's where you're wrong," Draco informed him dryly and raised his hands higher up in the air, allowing the light of the fire to illuminate them. "Tell me, Auror Potter, do you notice anything different?"

"What the hell are you …" Harry's breathing hitched when his attention was caught by one particular detail and he stared shocked at the blond, not daring to allow the seed of hope to grow. He had to be wrong; there was no way Draco would …

"For all that Gryffindors are brave on the battlefield, they suck when it comes to love," Draco informed him casually, his eyes trained on his ring finger – which was bare. "We could have avoided all this crap if you had opened your mouth a bit sooner, Potter."

"Don't make fun of me, please," Harry whispered; his own green eyes fixated on the bare finger. "It's not funny."

He wouldn't be able to handle it if Draco had raised his hope all for nothing.

"I know I can be a real bastard at times, Harry," Draco spoke quietly, finally lowering his hands so that he could look at the dark haired wizard earnestly. "But this is a matter I won't ever joke about. If you really don't feel anything for me anymore, then I won't push you. We'll write up a schedule and we'll just stay friends. But if you still feel something for me, I'd like you to give us a try."

"Is it because of the baby? Because if that's the reason, you can fuck off," Harry told him flatly, though inwardly confusion, suspicion and hope were quarrelling with each other. Could he really dare to hope? Was this really happening? Or was it just because Draco felt obligated to do this? He wouldn't be a chore, an obligation. He was worth more than that.

"When have you ever known me to inconvenience myself with someone's presence?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah, apparently you need to. Excuse me for not believing that you want to try a relationship with me," Harry retorted sharply and narrowed his eyes. "You were planning on getting married today, Draco. Can you really blame me for not believing this has nothing to do with the baby? If I had never told you about the baby, would you still have given up Astoria?"

Draco was quiet for a few minutes. "I don't know," he answered slowly. "I probably would have gone through with the wedding. But … I don't think I would have been able to stay away from you. There were a lot of times the last couple of months when I contemplated putting a stop to the wedding. But I wasn't sure what you felt for me, and I figured it would be stupid to blow off the wedding for someone who was never mine to start with. I'm not proud of that, but it's the truth. If I had had even the smallest inkling you returned my feelings, I would have stopped the wedding preparations immediately."

"How long?" Harry asked after a heavy pause. He stared at his feet, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. This felt so surreal … Maybe he had fallen asleep in the armchair?

Draco understood his question immediately. "For nearly a year I think? Although I guess Pansy will tell you that I've fancied you ever since our sixth year." The chuckle he released was brittle in nature. "And she could be right. I don't know. My feelings have always been one giant mess since I met you."

"What do you want now?" Harry whispered, tilting his head up so that he could properly look Draco in his eyes.

It wasn't hard grey stone that gazed back at him, but soft, warm silver, which made him shiver slightly. "I want you," Draco replied easily, as if it was the simple truth and nothing more needed to be said.

It probably _was_ this easy for him.

But Harry … Was he really going to risk it? Was he really willing to risk his heart on the small chance that he and Draco would be able to work out? There was no guarantee they would be able to tolerate each other in the romantic sense. They had quite a past together, after all.

But … He had been willing to take a risk five months ago. Why not take it again? Worst case scenario: they wouldn't work out together as a couple. At least they had tried then.

 _It's better,_ he decided and raised his hands to place them softly on Draco's cool cheeks, _to have risked it than not having tried at all_.

Draco's hands covered his own and he smiled wryly. "So do you want to give us a chance?"

Harry nodded slowly, offering a faint smile. "Yeah, I'm willing to try if you are."

When their mouths met, it wasn't the raging inferno of the first time, but a sweet, soft kiss that left the dark haired man quite lightheaded and giddy. A hand slipped down over his arm and shoulder and then appeared on the middle of his back, urging him closer.

Their fiery first kiss had shown them how passionate they could be – this kiss conveyed their buried feelings for each other perfectly, their breathing harmonized; their bodies fitting perfectly together despite the presence of Harry's rounded stomach.

Then the kiss grew in intensity. This time there was no need for second guessing or feelings of wariness. This time, Harry let himself go from the very beginning.

* * *

Their second time together was even better than their first time. Maybe it was because there was no rush now: their touches were languid, slow, almost to the point of lazily tiptoeing that line. Maybe it was because the touches, the caresses, the hands gliding over skin felt more loving than during that one night five months ago.

Or maybe it was because this time Harry was secure in the knowledge that the blond man currently kissing and nipping in his neck was now completely his. He probably should feel guilty about hurting Greengrass – she might not have been _in love_ with Draco, but she certainly had liked him enough to accept his proposal – but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. That fact alone should have brought on the guilt – how could he hurt an innocent woman like that? – but all he felt was breathless anticipation, growing pleasure and hope.

Hope for a future together.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco murmured in his ear, closing his teeth around his earlobe for a few seconds.

"You," Harry smiled and turned his head to catch the slightly swollen lips against his own, pulling the blond man closer.

Hands disappeared from underneath his thin sweater and tugged at the material. "Take it off," Draco demanded in a rough voice. His eyes glittered almost feverishly; the flush of arousal dusting his chiselled cheekbones.

Harry brought his arms up, allowing the other one to remove his shirt and shivered when grey eyes glided over his upper body, coming to a stop at his stomach.

He dropped his head, taking in the soft skin stretched over stomach; how clearly visible his rounded belly now was. Contrarily to last time he was no longer in possession of firm stomach muscles and he wondered silently whether the new changes in his body would be considered as off putting by Draco.

"So that's how it looks like without clothes covering it," Draco breathed out and surprised Harry by carefully placing a hand on his stomach, stroking it gently. "Have you felt the baby kicking yet?"

Harry had to smile at the twinge of excitement ringing through Draco's voice, "No, not yet. Shouldn't be too long anymore, though," he murmured, watching through half lidded eyes how a second hand came to cup his stomach.

"You still working on the field?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, and shifted around on the bed, so that he ended up sitting on his knees in front of Harry.

The dark haired man shook his head, "Of course not. As soon as I heard the news, I let myself be put on non-active. I'm mainly dealing with the mountain of paperwork now, training some student Aurors and occasionally listening in on an interrogation."

Draco nodded satisfied and then got rid of his own shirt. "Good, can't have you both landing into danger," he muttered and Harry breathed out slowly when fingers started to tug at the zipper of his trousers.

Bracing his hands behind him on the bed, he lifted his hips to make it easier for the blond to pull off the trousers. While Draco turned to face him again after throwing the trousers somewhere on the floor, Harry made quick work of Draco's own trousers, removing the stubborn, stiff belt with a dissatisfied grunt and then pushed the trousers down.

While the blond stood up to kick off his trousers, Harry shuffled to the headboard, so that he could lay down against the small amount of soft pillows that had found their way in his bed over the past two months.

He looked up when the other man didn't immediately join him in the bed.

"What?" he asked bemused when he caught sight of the way Draco was eyeing him.

Draco shrugged and climbed back on the bed, coming to a stop right in front of Harry's legs, which he calmly coaxed them open so that he could sit in the new open space, "Nothing, just … No regrets?"

"No regrets," Harry confirmed and reached out to drag Draco closer, finding the distance between them fairly aggravating.

"Good." Draco nuzzled his cheek with his nose, pressing a quick kiss against the skin.

A shiver danced across Harry's spine when fingers teasingly flicked one of his nipples, which quickly hardened under the teasing ministrations and he let his own fingers glide over Draco's pectorals, enjoying the feeling of firm muscle underneath his hands, taking his time with it, knowing that he wouldn't have to hurry now.

His breathing hitched temporarily when a hot, wet tongue swiped over his hardened nubs and he brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the load moan that threatened to burst out. His nipples had always been fairly sensitive, but ever since he got pregnant, the sensitivity had increased tenfold it felt like and he couldn't help but squirm, rubbing his hips against Draco's; feeling the corresponding hardness meeting his own eagerly.

His hand was abruptly pulled away and pressed down against the mattress.

"No hiding yourself," Draco growled and pressed a hungry mouth against Harry's own, slipping his tongue inside the second Harry gasped out in surprise. Twin moans rose from their throats when their tongues curled around each other and stroked and Harry had the pleasure of hearing Draco making an odd mewl like sound when he sucked softly on his tongue.

Merlin, Draco's lips were addictive as hell; Harry found himself pressing closer, pulling the other man as tightly as he could against him while the kiss turned bruising, on the verge of being painful. He groaned lowly in the back of his throat when teeth nipped at his lower lip and pulled back, panting harshly.

"Yeah, just as good as I remember," Draco brought out; the pupils in his eyes had grown larger, the black almost swallowing the silver grey colour.

"Yeah? Good to hear," Harry murmured, bending his head to lick a line from Draco's jaw to his collarbone.

"You have anything here?" Draco asked breathlessly, while his hands wandered up and down over Harry's sides restlessly; occasionally gripping his hips tightly, before wandering back up.

The dark haired wizard decided he was quite fond of that particular tone of voice and vowed to hear it more often.

He had that chance now.

Feeling faintly giddy, he grabbed his wand, which he had placed on the nightstand, and called out, "Accio lube!"

A soft 'bang' originating from the bathroom announced the presence of the lube being transported to them. Not even ten seconds later, the tube smacked in Harry's open hand and he threw his wand back on the nightstand.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows when he caught Draco's raised eyebrow.

"You know, usually people keep that stuff in their nightstand to keep the waiting to a minimum," Draco informed him dryly, eyeing the unopened tube with barely hidden curiosity.

"Why would I keep it in the nightstand if I don't have someone with me to use it?" Harry quipped, dumping the tube on the bed.

"So, you never once …" Draco trailed off; a flush of what was perhaps embarrassment coating his cheekbones.

"Again why would I? Having feelings for you kind of ruined finding someone to have fun with," Harry retorted amused and stole a quick kiss from a flabbergasted Draco. "Now are we going to continue this or not?"

"You bet we are," Draco smirked and before Harry could stop him, he reached out and plucked his glasses off his face.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed when his vision became slightly blurry without warning.

Draco shrugged, dumping the pair of glasses next to Harry's wand. "I like looking at your eyes without those glasses being in the way," he admitted frankly and slipped two fingers underneath the waistband of Harry's underwear to pull it down.

Flustered at the unexpected compliment, Harry barely remembered to lift his hips to help Draco remove his underwear. Of course he had heard compliments about his eyes before – aside from the old comments about him having his mother's eyes, he had to deal with a lot of 'admirers' telling him they really liked the intense green of his eyes. His eyes were one of the first things people noticed about him – the other one being his fading scar. So no, he wasn't a stranger to receiving compliments about his eyes – he had just never expected to hear such a compliment coming from Draco Malfoy.

The slight blurriness didn't bother him anymore.

Reddening at the appreciative look Draco gifted him with when he was completely naked, Harry snatched his wand from the nightstand again and with a harsh flick, Draco's underwear was removed as well. A surprised almost squeak was his reward and Harry grinned; he couldn't wait to find out what sorts of sounds Draco was capable of uttering.

Draco briefly scowled at him for removing his underwear in that kind of fashion and then rolled his eyes when Harry gave him a cheeky, unapologetic grin. While Draco was busy removing the thin plastic around the tube, Harry caressed his lower stomach, occasionally dipping down to tease him lower.

An idea popped up in his head and he licked his lips, looking up at Draco through half lidded eyes.

A triumphant noise escaped the blond when he succeeded in removing the plastic packaging, but before he could open the tube, Harry took it out of his hand, dumping it back on the bed.

"What the fuck, Harry?" Draco asked, frowning. Harry chuckled and put pressure on Draco's chest, bearing down until Draco got the hint and let himself be pushed back. "What are you planning?" the blond asked curiously; amusement lurking in the back of his eyes.

"I just realised that I didn't taste you everywhere last time," Harry murmured and leant down, his stomach resting on the bed, pressing kisses haphazardly on Draco's stomach, which started heaving up and down a tad heavier than before underneath Harry's teasing lips.

"Wait, are you sure you want …" Draco's concerned question was cut off abruptly when Harry suddenly sunk down and took him in his mouth, wrapping his hands around the parts that he couldn't reach without choking; bobbing his head up and down, being mindful of his teeth.

If his mouth wasn't already stretched, he would have grinned in satisfaction when he heard the loud moan erupting from Draco's mouth.

Draco, whose right hand shot down to clamp around his shoulders. Whose left hand buried itself in Harry's hair, weaving some locks between his fingers to tug at it softly. When Harry moaned in encouragement, Draco took that as a sign to push his head softly down; not enough force to prevent Harry from moving away, but just enough to let him know what he wanted.

Harry groaned again, enjoying the taste of Draco a lot more than he thought he would and he could feel Draco violently trembling underneath him.

Suddenly his hair was tugged at more harshly than before and Harry pulled away with a gasp, blinking surprised; hearing Draco curse softly.

"What – wasn't it good?" he asked confused. He had been pretty sure that, despite his little experience, he had been doing fairly well if he had to go by the sounds the blond had been making.

"Fuck, it was incredible!" Draco sighed and rose up so that he could grab Harry's cheeks and peck him on his lips. "But I don't want to come like that."

"Oh." Harry cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heating up, "By all means." He pressed the tube into Draco's hand and laid back down against the pillows, which were now in slight disarray.

The clear liquid was just dribbling out on his fingers when Draco suddenly froze and stared at Harry worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"We're not going to hurt the baby when we do this, right?" Draco asked concerned.

Harry chuckled, relieved that it wasn't anything bad. "No, don't worry. The baby will be fine," he assured the blond, patting his stomach briefly.

Looked reassured, Draco placed the tube back on the nightstand and rubbed the lubrication between his fingers, warming it up. "You ready?" he asked; the lust flaring up again in his eyes.

Harry smiled and opened his legs to give Draco space. "Ready."

While a mouth sought out his again, one slender finger slipped inside of him. Harry forced himself to stay relaxed, returning Draco's kiss hungrily to distract himself from the growing pressure between his legs.

Once a third finger was added, Harry hissed softly, squirming a bit. He had forgotten how odd it felt to have fingers preparing him like that.

"Okay?" Draco peered at him curiously, his cheeks flushed; his eyes glittering brightly.

A low moan escaped him when his special spot was hit briefly. "Yeah, yeah, go on," he breathed out; his arms coming around Draco's shoulders to pull him closer.

Draco smiled and retracted his hand, before he spread out the remaining lube on him. "I think it's easier if you sit in my lap," he said in a rough voice and they moved around until Draco was sitting up against the pillows and Harry was hovering above his lap, feeling excitement racing around in his stomach.

Draco nodded, his hands gripping Harry's hips firmly, and Harry lowered himself down, closing his eyes when he felt Draco filling him up slowly.

"Draco!" he moaned and the muscles in his thighs trembled faintly when he rose up and slid down again, allowing gravity to take over that particular task.

They set a slow rhythm; Harry felt a bit unbalanced thanks to his belly and he didn't fancy toppling off of Draco's lap if he became a bit too enthusiastic.

Still, despite their slow rhythm, the fire in Harry grew, expanded until it seemed to take over his entire body, heating him up from the inside out. Their mouths sought each other out again, their kiss quickly growing passionate and hungry and Harry wouldn't be surprised if both of them ended up with bruised, swollen lips.

They both fell over the edge together, crying out each other's names while they shuddered and trembled in each other's embrace.

Shakily, Harry climbed off of Draco's lap and lay down next to him, trying to keep his breathing and pounding heart under control.

"Damn," Draco breathed out and his hand wrapped itself around Harry's.

"Yeah," Harry sighed and then chuckled.

A kiss was brushed against his forehead and he looked at Draco intently, feeling his throat close up a bit when he was met with a look full of adoration and love.

"You're mine now, right?" Draco murmured against his lips and he slipped his arm around Harry's chest.

"As long as you're mine," Harry murmured and the kiss they shared now was filled with their love for each other – even if they hadn't said it out loud yet.

They had time, Harry knew. They didn't need to rush saying something as heavy like that. For now it was enough that they were together.

The sound of the Floo spitting someone out broke the moment and both men stared at each other in shock when Hermione's voice called out angrily, " _Harry James Potter! You have some explaining to do!_ "

"Do you want me to hide?" Draco whispered; a smile tugging at his lips.

"No, it's better to get this over with," Harry grimaced and sat up so that he could collect his clothes in order to confront his irate friend. This was not how he had expected this day to go.

Arms slipped around his waist, caressing his bulging stomach and a tender kiss was pressed in his neck. "We'll handle this together."

A smile bloomed open on Harry's face and he squeezed Draco's arms faintly, leaning back against his chest, feeling the reassuring presence behind him.

 _Together._

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

 **AN2: And this is the end of this particular story. I hope you liked reading it - I know I liked writing it ^^ Please leave your thoughts behind in a review for the last time!**

 **I hope to see you all again in my future stories!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
